Various enterprises and other organizations provide employees with devices that are preconfigured with certain settings or preloaded with particular applications and data. For example, an enterprise can provide its employees with a device having preloaded enterprise applications and enterprise data. As enterprises can have hundreds to thousands of devices to provide to employees, configuring and preloading these devices with certain data is a time-intensive process. Current methods require workers to manually install the data on these devices and manually configure the device with various settings before the device is provided to a respective employee.
In some situations, a device can be preconfigured or preloaded with certain data by the original equipment manufacturer (OEM) of the device. However, each device subject to this process would have the same applications, data, and settings. Moreover, having an OEM configure some devices is costly and complex.